


Yamaguchi Tadashi is Not a Blackmailer

by Venxvon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pictures meant for the Greater Good, Yamas in this for the long game guys you gotta trust him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venxvon/pseuds/Venxvon
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were completely silent. Both asleep with no snoring, shuffling, or odd noises coming from either. Completely still, the sun shining through the windows and illuminating them on their futons. Right next to each other, huddled under Kageyama’s blanket while they cuddled, oblivious to the world around them.It was so picturesque it looked like it belonged in a movie.Instead, it was Yamaguchi Tadashi’s reality while he sat in the doorway to the room, phone in hand, contemplating the moral dilemma in front of him.To take a picture, or not to take a picture.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 183





	1. Yamaguchi Tadashi is Not a Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Hoping not to leave this unfinished but can't promise any sort of update schedule past "probably once per year?" I hope you enjoy though!

The scene before him was almost unbelievably peaceful, especially considering who was in it. For the first time in their time with Karasuno’s volleyball club, and possibly their lives, Kageyama and Hinata were completely silent. Both asleep with no snoring, shuffling, or questionable noises coming from either. Completely still, the sun shining through the windows and illuminating them on their futons. Right next to each other, huddled under Kageyama’s blanket while they cuddled, oblivious to the world around them. 

It was so picturesque it looked like it belonged in a movie. 

Instead, it was Tadashi’s reality as he sat in the doorway to the room, phone in hand, contemplating the moral dilemma in front of him.

_To take a picture, or not to take a picture._

Tadashi knew he should leave them be, or better yet, wake them before anyone else could come along and find them like this. It would be the kind thing to do, and save them from any embarrassment they would face at the hands of the team. He could save them now, pretend like nothing happened, and leave them to figure out the weird tension they’d had since Hinata had learned to pull off quicks with his eyes open. It was probably— no _definitely_ the right thing to do. 

Tadashi’s phone suddenly felt heavier in his hands. 

One photo wouldn’t hurt, right? As long as he didn’t show it to anyone, what Hinata and Kageyama didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. It would just be to reassure himself that it actually happened. Maybe it’d be a cute memory he could show at their wedding, it could be part of his speech as best man, which they _better_ give him after all he had put up with. This was for cute memory purposes only, he reassured himself as he lifted his camera to take a photo of the two boys cuddled together. This was definitely for a good cause. Right as the shutter closed he heard voices begin from down the hall. The rest of the team was heading back to the room and now it was time for Tadashi to save them from embarrassment, like the hero he probably was.

He quickly ran over to them and began to try and push Kageyama away, and maybe even roll him over to make this look as normal as possible. He grunted as he shoved at Kageyama, trying his best to push him away from Hinata and not wake either of them up. It shouldn't have been a hard task but, wow Kageyama was heavy. _Stupid muscle mass,_ Tadashi thought as he tried to push, _Stupid muscle and stupid workout routines._ The voices had begun to get louder and Tadashi gave up on trying to move them after realizing he hadn’t even moved Kageyama an inch, and focused on just getting Kageyama to face away from Hinata. He was _going_ to be a good friend and not even Kageyama’s unreasonable amount of muscle mass would stop him.

Right as the voices reached the door Kageyama mercifully turned the other way in his sleep, ignoring Tadashi’s frantic pulling as if he hadn’t been using his entire body weight to try and move Kageyama for the past few minutes. Fine! That was fine! Tadashi would take his wins where they appeared.

Tadashi sighed in relief, then noticed Hinata frown in displeasure at the loss of warmth, one hand sleepily sticking out of his blanket, searching for Kageyama. Tadashi’s heart squeezed and he mentally cooed at how cute it was, then sneakily took another picture before lifting a pillow to destroy all his hard work. 

Tanaka and Tsukishima walked into the room right in time to hear Tadashi scream “WAKE UP!” And slam the pillow directly onto Kageyama’s face. He mentally apologized and asked that Kageyama be merciful as he let go of the pillow and ran away. 

Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Hinata all jumped at the noise, Kageyama twitched, but it was enough warning for Tadashi. He squeaked and ducked, just barely avoiding the pillow thrown at his head. 

Kageyama grumbled and sat up, hair messy and face with a pillow shaped red mark covering it. Tadashi stifled a giggle while Tanaka winced at the red mark, Tsukishima looking on in the closest he could get to empathy towards Kageyama. The pillow-to-the-face method was one Tadashi had used on him before, and he knew just how hard Tadashi could hit. Hinata still seemed confused about what was happening, but was now mostly awake and began to sit up as well.

As the rest of the team walked into the room Tadashi gestured at the two disgruntled boys on the floor proudly.

“I woke them up!” He informed cheerily, hoping his smile didn’t look too much like the one of someone who had seen something he shouldn't have, and then proceeded to take a picture and hide the evidence. 

Was that a criminal?

Tadashi decided that he probably wasn’t one. Plus, who was going to prosecute him for a crime like this, Coach? The universe? _God_?

Kageyama’s eyes finally focused in on him, then at the pillow behind Tadashi, and then seemed to process that Tadashi had basically admitted to attacking him. He scowled and moved to get up. Hinata’s pillow now in hand.

All Tadashi could think as he ran to hide behind Tsukishima, pillows flying toward him and Kageyama’s eyes burning a hole in his back, was if Kageyama had an interest in becoming a prosecutor. 

* * *

After an uncomfortably tense stare down between Kageyama and Tsukishima, with Tadashi using Tsukishima as his Kageyama barrier, the day had continued as normal. Tadashi once again escaping Kageyama’s wrath. 

With the exception of Tadashi’s phone burning a hole in his pocket throughout breakfast and the first hour of practice, everything was the same. Still, after his third missed serve Tadashi decided it was in his best interest to put it in his bag for now, it was golden week and he _had_ to focus on perfecting his serve if he wanted to be put in a games more regularly. 

He shook his head as he got back on the court, trying to focus himself. He took a deep breath holding the ball out in front of him, then looking past it to the other side of the net. 

No missing this time. 

He took a breath and tossed the ball in the air, running up to the back line and then jumping, his arm making a perfect arc through the air. He felt the ball hit the center of his palm with a satisfying _smack_ and watched as the ball floated past the net. He mentally cheered.

Then he saw he had hit it right at Nishinoya. 

He let his cheer die as Nishinoya lit up and prepared to receive it. _Well there’s always next time_. Right as he had resigned himself to watch Nishinoya’s perfect receive and to just try again, the ball suddenly curved upward, away from Nishinoya’s arms. 

Tadashi began to get ready to cheer again, when Nishinoya adjusted and began to stand up a bit and raise his arms to try and catch it with an overhead pass. Tadashi felt the resignation begin to rise again until the ball finally hit.

Right into Nishinoya’s chest.

Tadashi’s mouth dropped open a bit, ready to apologize as Nishinoya stumbled backwards. Then Nishinoya stopped, teetering dangerously for a second before regaining his footing. He looked down and realized that instead of receiving the ball he had basically caught it between his upper arms. He looked at Tadashi’s concerned face and laughed. He picked up the ball and threw it back to Tadashi.

“We’ll call that one a tie!” He called out, shooting Tadashi a thumbs up as he ran to the other side of the court to try and find another serve to receive. 

Tadashi caught the ball and let out a breath, it was probably time for some water. 

He walked over to the benches and grabbed a bottle of water from Yachi, thanking her as he began to drink from it. He turned to watch the court, watching Kageyama, Tanaka, and Kinoshita practice their serves. He watched as the balls land on the other side of the court, each hitting the court louder than the last. Maybe if he-

“Your serves are improving.”

Tadashi startled as Tsukishima’s quiet voice suddenly materialized next to him. He smiled as he realized he had just been complimented, and by Tsukki no less! 

He shot Tsukishima a bright smile, with Tsukishima turning to face the benches in response, but Tadashi knew he wasn’t great with words. Well, nice words at least. Some words probably came a little _too_ easily to Tsukki at times. Tadashi could also see that his ears were completely red and giggled to himself. He knew Tsukishima had been trying to be nice more often, and that’s really all he could ask for. In fact, he hadn’t even really asked for him to be nicer, but he wasn’t going to question a good thing. Now, in a considerably better mood he didn’t really think about Tsukishima digging through Tadashi's bag and pulling out his phone. 

“Do you have a picture of the textbook for our math homework?” Tsukishima asked, changing the subject from Tadashi’s serves and moving onto a more neutral topic. “I forgot to take them for the assignment our teacher gave us to finish this week.”

Tadashi took another swig from his water bottle, thinking about it. _H_ _ad_ he taken a picture of the textbook? He watched Tsukishma scroll past his home screen and move to open his camera roll. He had taken that picture of a dog before they got on the bus, then the sky had looked so nice he had snapped a quick shot, there was the selfie he had gotten last night with Tsukki as they brushed their teeth, and then he remembered taking a photo of Kageyama and Hin-

_Oh no._

He quickly turned towards Tsukishima, opening his mouth telling him not to look. Too busy trying to stop his friend to remember he had been in the middle of something.

His yell of “Wait don’t look!” Instead turned into something that sounded more like “ _Wadoh Loo!_ ” And was accompanied by all the water in Tadashi’s mouth graciously leaving his mouth.

His face immediately burned as he realized what had just happened, and while it wasn’t _ideal_ that most of the water ended up on himself, at least he didn’t spit it on anyone. That probably would’ve made this one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He looked down to asses the damage to his clothes and quickly corrected himself as he realized something because this was _definitely_ the most embarrassing moment of his life. Because, to his horror, Tsukishima’s arms are in fact wet because Tadashi was the _worst_ and accidentally spit water on him. 

The entire gym had gone silent at Tadashi’s outburst, which meant that not only had the entire team watched him spit water onto his best friend, but they had watched him do so to make sure he hadn’t gone through his phone. A scenario that, without context, was horrible enough that Tadashi didn’t even want to think about.

The worst part was that Tsukishima didn’t even look mad, which Tadashi probably would’ve found a way to work around. Instead he looked more intrigued. And definitely confused. But the way he raised his eyebrow at Tadashi meant that Tadashi didn’t even register when Tsukishima finally broke the silence and told him,

“Yamaguchi that’s gross.” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya took that as permission to harass him their twin yells of “YAMAGUCHIIII,” not even making Tadashi flinch as they both tackled him. They immediately began asking what on _earth_ Tadashi could be hiding. And that really, there was nothing to be ashamed of. That they were all teenagers here and they understood. And while Tadashi could feel what felt like the majority of the blood in his body going to his face to make it as red as possible at their words, the hard hitter was the look Tsukishima was pinning him with as he wiped his arm dry. 

The look that meant this conversation was nowhere near over, and that if Tsukishima hadn’t been interested before in what Tadashi had on his phone before, he definitely was now. That there was _no way_ Tsukishima was letting this go. Tadashi took a moment to pity himself and the things he did for Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima returned the phone to Tadashi’s bag, and only glanced at him before returning to practice. 

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief, Tanaka and Nishinoya still pushing him around and trying to get him to reveal what he could be hiding as Ukai finally snapped at them to get back to practice. His face felt like it was going to burn for the rest of his life. 

He _better_ be the best man at Kageyama and Hinata’s wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the scene begins, now showing me far further into my season, I am in the same position typing something into google]  
> [the camera zooms in, much quicker this time, blurring a bit before focusing in on the words]  
> [it reads “How to keep your underclassmen from accidentally spitting on each other while in uniform 30 minutes before you have to perform”]  
> [I scroll down a bit, google shows no promising answers]  
> [the scene ends] 
> 
> [Final scene opens, showing me standing in front of my bathroom mirror fully dressed, mouth full of water in the middle of writing this fic]  
> [a neon sign briefly flashes, the words “DON’T TRY THIS AT HOME” popping up in nauseatingly bright colors]  
> [the camera briefly shows my face, regret painting my features, and a brief reconsidering of life choices that have led me here]  
> [I then attempt to speak, water still in my mouth, and take note of how much water was actually spit and how much just fell on top of me. My jacket is now wet and uncomfortable. I accept my fate and return to writing.]  
> [video end.]


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi is Not a Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the once a year updates thing was uhh supposed to be a joke? but here we are.  
> also Im sorry for not replying for comments for so long!! I try not to reply to them unless i have a new chapter, so i didnt until now but!! please know they were very encouraging and the driving force for me to complete this update!! so thank you!!  
> also it is very late please allow 2-4 business days for edits kjdfhgdkg

When Kageyama had asked if he wanted to practice serves together later, Tadashi almost cried from relief. He had enthusiastically agreed, willing to take any excuse he could to avoid being left alone with Tsukki, and consequently grilled.

Still, as he panted from exhaustion, sweaty hands on his knees, he was starting to regret it. Working with Kageyama was helpful, but Tadashi always forgot how tiring it was. Kageyama had barely broken a sweat, but Tadashi was pretty sure he was a few serves away from being unable to make it back to the cafeteria for dinner. He watched as Kageyama slammed another ball over, the balling speeding over to the other side of the net before Tadashi could blink. He sighed, he could probably serve a little more, worse comes to worse he makes Kageyama carry him back. _Stupid muscles._

Tadashi let out a breath, rolling his shoulders as he went to grab another ball, he knew he was consistent now, but he couldn’t help but want to improve. After seeing Atsumu’s jump float, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be able to do it too. He lined himself up at the end of the court as he preps to toss the ball, _A faster jump float huh?_

Tadashi tossed the ball up, only to get interrupted in the middle of his run up by Kageyama speaking.

“So uh…” Kageyama began, obviously struggling. Yamaguchi stopped mid run to look at him. “Is everything from um… from earlier alright?”

Tadashi heard the ball hit the ground somewhere in front of him and the urge to yell was strong enough that the fact he repressed it impresses even himself. _Why,_ why does Kageyama need to ask that now. He is completely certain this is Ennoshita’s fault, and if there was any other sign Tadashi needed to be sure he was not ready to be captain it was this. Ennoshita and Tsukki could send him all the pointed looks they wanted, Tadashi was sure it wasn’t going to happen.

Especially if their way of encouraging him was getting Kageyama to talk to him about _feelings_. If he had a sneaking suspicion that Ennoshita and some of the other second years were pushing him to be captain, then he had an obnoxiously loud and obvious suspicion that Kageyama was going to be his vice. He knew that they wanted him to be comfortable with Kageyama, Ennoshita had waxed all sorts of poetic about how helpful it was to have a vice to fill in where you couldn’t because wow was Ennoshita obvious, but this was not how Yamaguchi wanted to get close with Kageyama. In fact, he’s pretty sure any way but this would be a better way to get close to Kageyama.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Tadashi tried, really really hoping that Kageyama would take the cue to pretend like nothing happened. If there was any moment for mercy, this was it.

“When you spit water all over Tsukishima,” Kageyama explained, immediately crushing any hope Tadashi had of avoiding this conversation.

“Ah,” Tadashi sighed, “That.”

“I just want to make sure that everything’s… alright?” Kageyama continued messing with the ball in his hands and avoiding eye contact.

A small part of Tadashi is definitely proud of Kageyama for even bothering to do this. He knew early last year that if something like this happened Kageyama probably would have just ignored it and moved on. This was definitely progress!

Still Tadashi wished that Kageyama would focus elsewhere.

“Everything’s alright with that,” A lie, “So don’t worry about it too hard!” Tadashi finished, forcing a small smile and hoping that would be enough to get Kageyama to drop it.

Kageyama looked down at the ball he was holding at that, squeezing it hard enough Tadashi is surprised he hasn’t managed to permanently deform it. He looked increasingly uncomfortable, probably trying to decided whether to ask whatever was going through his head. Tadashi knew he should be encouraging the road Kageyama was obviously going down in terms of improved social interaction, but Tadashi also did not want to talk about this at all. He was already trying to avoid a grilling from Tsukishima, he didn’t need to worry about one from Kageyama.

Kageyama seemed to finally come to a decision about what he was going to say, and Tadashi gave himself to a moment to hope this would end up in his favor.

“Is it about your crush on Tsukishima?”

Tadashi choked.

“What?” Tadashi asked, trying to see if maybe he misheard. Hoping more than anything he misheard.

“Your crush,” Kageyama repeated, face scrunching up like talking about crushes in pained him. _Stones from glass houses._ “On Tsukishima.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tadashi squeaked out, doing his best not to hyperventilate because _how does Kageyama know this??_

“Ah, you don’t have to lie about it,” Kageyama said, as if that wasn’t worse thing to hear, “I noticed a while ago, I don’t really get it, but I don’t care as long as it doesn’t affect the team.”

Tadashi does his best not to actually collapse because if Kageyama had noticed then who else had noticed? Kageyama could be observant sure, but at the same time Tadashi’s pretty sure he hasn’t noticed his own crush on Hinata. Tadashi doesn’t even want to consider how obvious he must have been if Kageyama could pick up on it.

“How many people know?” Is the next thing Tadashi is able to get out, because at this point he could care less about Kageyama’s question and more about damage control.

“I don’t know!” Kageyama replied, obviously starting to get worked up.

Tadashi let out a groan because of course Kageyama didn’t know, his interest in the topic probably ended when it stopped affecting any part of the team. Normally he’d be thankful for the attitude because it meant Kageyama kept his nose out of other people’s business, but damn it he needed to know this. Still, aggravating Kageyama any more probably wasn’t in his best interest. Tadashi let himself fall into a crouch, his head hanging as he thought about how to continue.

“Fine,” Tadashi breathed out quietly, there was probably nothing else he could get from Kageyama at this point, best to just figure out himself. Even if that meant lying down in the dark and over thinking every interaction he had with his team in the past few month for three hours. “Just don’t tell anyone okay?”

Kageyama snorted, but backed down a bit, “Sure, I don’t think anyone would care much anyways,” and wow was that wrong, Tadashi could already feel the teasing looks Ennoshita and Noya would pin him with if they ever found out he had a crush on Tsukki.

“Okay, thank you,” Tadashi sighed as he dropped the rest of the way to the floor.

“Plus when I tried to tell Hinata he didn’t even believe me so I don’t think-”

Tadashi shot up, “You _what!?”_

“I tried to tell Hinata?” Kageyama repeated slowly backing away, hackles raised again.

“I just told you not to tell anyone!”

“This was before you told me that!”

“That’s not the- ugh!” Tadashi put his head in his hands as he began to pace around the gym, “What if Hinata told someone else! Hinata can’t keep his mouth shut!”

Kageyama snorted at that, “That’s true, but why can’t you just tell Hinata not to tell people?”

“Because Hinata doesn’t know I have a crush on Tsukki and if I tell him that then he will know!”

Kageyama’s faced scrunched up in thought, “Isn’t it better to have me and Hinata know then know who else knows, instead of only me knowing and,” Kageyama’s faced scrunched further, “Not knowing who else knows?”

“No!” Tadashi yelled back, because it wasn’t! It wasn’t better!

Kageyama stepped forward, looking annoyed now, “Why not!?”

“Because,” Tadashi thought about it, why wasn’t it better? Then the image of having to admit he had a crush on Tsukishima popped into his head, and yeah that was absolutely the worst option possible, “Because it’s not!”

“That’s not a reason!” Kageyama argued back.

“Yes it is!” Tadashi countered, stepping forward as well.

“No it’s not!”

“It is! And you have to help me figure this out!”

Kageyama’s grimaced, obviously not at all supportive of that, “What? Why?”

“Because!” Tadashi yelled, feeling a spike of adrenaline because _wow Kageyama was close_ , and Tadashi hasn’t personally had it aimed at him but he knows Kageyama wasn’t one to shy away from getting physical. “This is your fault!”

“How is it my fault!” Kageyama yelled back, no longer holding back because if Tadashi was yelling then he was going to yell, and he was never one to hold back anger if the situation called for it. He was being unfairly accused and he would _not_ get roped into this.

“It’s your fault because you told Hinata! I didn’t even know you talked to Hinata about anything but volleyball!” A small part of Tadashi was proud of him for branching out, another, much larger, part of him was internally yelling, ‘ _WHY NOW. WHY ME.’_

“How was I supposed to know not to tell Hinata! And we’ve been working on telling each other about other things!” Kageyama added the second part a bit quieter, finally breaking eye contact as he said it.

Tadashi definitely wanted to see how that conversation had played out, because the idea of Hinata or Kageyama willingly agreeing to talk about something other than volleyball seemed impossible to him. Was Hinata the one to tell Kageyama to talk about something else? Was it _Kageyama?_ Why did Tadashi’s pitiful love life play into their supposedly un-volleyball related conversations?

Wait he was mad.

“Why would you even bring it up! That’s something personal!” Tadashi yelled again, Kageyama’s face quickly snapping back up to make eye contact again.

“I didn’t know it was a secret! I thought we were just waiting for one of you to make a move! I didn’t even realize it wasn’t known until Hinata didn’t believe me when I told him!” Kageyama yelled back because he _hadn’t_ , he just thought they were waiting! “I don’t want to help you figure this out, it isn’t my fault!”

“It is! And you’re going to!”

Kageyama scoffed, and leaned in because they were almost toe to toe at this point and he couldn’t really walk closer anymore. “Like hell.”

Tadashi wasn’t quite sure what to do here, because when it came down to it he had made Kageyama do a lot of things. Had made him go to the nurse, made him stop antagonizing Tsukki, made him stop letting Tsukki rile him up, had stopped him from briefly making peace with Tsukki in order to properly bully Hinata, he’d had a lot of experience in Kageyama wrangling. Still, he knew in those instances Kageyama more or less knew he was doing something wrong, he could be persuaded to stop. But now? He could tell Kageyama was sure of himself, and that was where he ended up at a loss.

Which is why Tadashi would later justify his actions as something a desperate, tired, and fairly panicked person would do. Even if it was probably a very bad idea.

“You’re going to help me, or…” Tadashi began, thinking of his next words.

Kageyama’s face turned into one of confusion, and Tadashi knew he had the upper hand.

“Or I’ll tell Tsukki about your crush on Hinata!” Tadashi finished, straightening up and crossing his arms with purpose.

Kageyama made an odd sound then, like he was choking on air, and Tadashi would find himself unable to properly describe the face he made at that for the rest of his life. The only way he could come close would be it was a mix of shock, anger, embarrassment, and something else that Tadashi would never be able to properly pinpoint. It was an unexpected, but definitely encouraging reaction in terms of ‘getting Kageyama to do something.’

“I do not have a crush on Hinata!” Kageyama finally got out, voice considerably higher.

“Oh yeah?” Tadashi asked, the adrenaline beginning to fade and being replaced by an overwhelming sense of smugness (and so much exhaustion, Kageyama was definitely carrying him back). “Then what’s…” Tadashi dug his phone out of his pocket, and he does not need the passage of time to understand this is an extremely stupid move, “this?” He finished, brandishing the picture of Kageyama and Hinata he had taken that morning in his face.

Kageyama backed away from the phone so he could see it, and Tadashi could pinpoint the exact moment he registered what the photo is because his entire face turns red, and Tadashi’s pretty sure he let out a squeak. Kageyama immediately swiped for the phone and Tadashi barely managed to avoid it, quickly clutching his phone to his chest.

“Gimme that,” Kageyama murmured, trying to grab it again, Tadashi barely avoiding it by reaching out behind himself.

“What?” He asked, leaning away from Kageyama and his grabby hands because he was _fast_ , “Why?”

“Give. Me. That.” Kageyama repeated, trying to grab for the phone between each word.

“No!” Tadashi replied, trying to move out of the way, only to have to suddenly lean back again as Kageyama reached behind him to try and grab the phone again.

This ended up being the final straw for Tadashi’s already very tired body, as the sudden movement and awkward positioning ended up being enough to cause him to trip. He grabbed onto Kageyama as he fell because he was _not_ going down alone, and the next thing he knew they were wrestling on the ground for the phone.

At some point during it Tadashi thought he heard the door open, but when he looked, barely holding back Kageyama, he doesn’t see anyone. He doesn’t have time to question it before Kageyama managed to push his arm off and grab for the phone.

Eventually Kageyama manages to pin down one of Tadashi’s arm, and in desperate move Tadashi flings his phone as far as he can. Kageyama lets out an annoyed sound, probably just as tired as Tadashi was at that point. Still, he keeps Tadashi’s arm pinned and moved to try and reach it.

Tadashi struggled, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon if Kageyama kept his entire weight on him, muscle was _heavy_. He watched as Kageyama reached out for the phone, his fingers getting scarily close. Tadashi held his breath. Right as it seemed that Kageyama was going to reach it, his grip on Tadashi’s wrist loosened, and coupled with the fact his weight was no longer completely pinning him Tadashi knew this was his chance. As Kageyama leaned further forward Tadashi kneed him in the side and rolled them over, pinning Kageyama to the ground.

“HA!” Tadashi yelled, steadying himself with Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama’s brows furrowed and he scowled, hands going to Tadashi waist, probably to get Tadashi off him, or maybe continue the pinning cycle they were heading towards. But before he could they were interrupted by the gym doors slamming open and Tanaka yelling. They both jumped at the noise, briefly forgetting their fight.

“HEY NO FIGHTING YOU’RE GOING TO-” Tanaka, stopped as he caught sight of them. “Oh, you’re not Hinata.”

“I’m not,” Tadashi confirmed, suddenly very aware of the fact it was just the three of them in the gym.

“Well…” Tanaka trailed off, thrown off by the fact that it was not Hinata and Kageyama fighting this time. “Are you two fighting?”

Tadashi glanced at himself, sweaty, tired, and gross not only from practice, but also his extra practice, and then also from wrestling Kageyama. His fist were balled in Kageyama’s shirt, and Kageyama was tensed to throw him. He could see a red hand mark on Kageyama’s face from where he had been pushing him away. They both had bruises forming on their arms, and Tadashi could feel a headache coming on because Kageyama had accidentally slammed his head into the ground at some point. He and Kageyama made eye contact.

“No,” They both said at the same time.

Tanaka raised a brow at them, obvious not convinced, but dropped it. “Okay well, remember not to get too… aggressive. Yachi walked in on you two doing…” Tanaka paused as he waited for them to explain what they were doing.

Tadashi and Kageyama remained quiet.

“Awesome okay,” Tanaka sighed, “Yachi walked in on you two doing ‘whatever’ a minute ago,” Tadashi winced as he heard that, he’d have to apologize later, “And practically threw a fit about how Kageyama was going to kill someone.” he finished and Tadashi frowned, Kageyama wasn’t going to _kill him_. He could do just fine against Kageyama!

“Sorry,” Tadashi finally replied, “We’ll clean up now.”

None of them moved.

Tanaka finally broke, quietly backing out of the gym, staring at the both of them the whole time. Tadashi gave it another second once he disappeared through the doors. Sure enough Tanaka peaked back a moment later, eyeing them suspiciously.

Tadashi and Kageyama stared back.

Eventually Tanaka did leave, and Tadashi collapsed on top of Kageyama, both of them too tired to care at this point. Kageyama let out a grunt, and Tadashi latched onto him. Tadashi was many things, but he was not a quitter, so Kageyama was _going_ to do what he told him.

“One.” Tadashi began, “You’re going to carry me back to the room,” Kageyama groaned at that, obviously not looking forward to it. “Two. We’re going to clean ourselves up. And three, we’re going to figure this out.”

Kageyama let out another groan, but relented, the tension finally draining out of his body as they laid on the floor.

They had a game plan to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You walk up to the museum, passing a guard who looks oddly familiar. You do not question it as you reach the ticket booth, but when you look at the person inside you realize it's me. That the guard was also me. Before you can look back you are being led inside the museum. You meet your guide, who is? also me? You turn to look at the ticket booth, you are too far away to see it anymore. the guide leads you to the piece, it is the only piece in the museum. It is very small so you lean in to look. it is a crudely drawn hypnotic spiral. There is text at the top that says "you wanna like yamakage" there is more text at the bottom that reads "ooohhh you wanna like yamakage so bad". you turn to ask the me guide a question, but I am already gone. maybe i was a ghost the whole time?]


	3. Yamaguchi Tadashi is Not a Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! its not 2021!! two updates in one year!! Woo!!!  
> This update is unofficially dedicated that person who left me a very nice comment and added 'NO PRESSURE BUT PLEASE DONT WAIT TILL 2021 TO UPDATE' at the end... that comment made me laugh so much... it's gone now but please know I loved it... this update is for you...  
> Anyways!! thank you to maddy for sticking with me while i just like.. yelled about writing this... thank you for your support I'm sure I was annoying... <3  
> As always please give me a little time for final edits!  
> this one is a bit of a filler but I hope you enjoy!!  
> edit: yall are so nice oh my god i cant believe the formatting on this was ugly and wrong and none of you said anything? please thank you so much but if it is something that obvious that i missed please tell me ;;-;;

Tadashi groaned as he woke up the next morning. How did Hinata fight Kageyama like this almost every day? He was one fight in and his body felt like it was never going to move again. Sure, that may have been because he over worked himself yesterday, but the headache was absolutely Kageyama’s fault.

He sighed and let his arm fall over his eyes, he didn’t want to deal with the rest of today, too many things were happening. He had too many things to do. The idea of even thinking about yesterday, let alone _planning_ around it’s events was making his headache worse.

“It’s training camp,” Tsukishima added from beside him, “The only thing we do is volleyball.”

“Hrmgh?” Tadashi responded, what was he talking about again? Mornings were too hard.

“You said you had a lot to do today, I’m telling you it’s just volleyball.”

Ah had he said that out loud? “Shut up. I can’t believe you said the words ‘just volleyball.’ You’ve never worked with Kageyama.” Tadashi groaned.

“Never talk to me again,” Tsukishima sighed out, “You did not just say that to me after I spent the entirety of last year dealing with them. You didn’t.”

Tadashi snorts, “Stop trying to trick me into waking up or I’ll say it again.”

“Ah, you’ve caught me,” Tsukishima replied, still sounding half asleep himself, “Whatever will I do now. My plans have been foiled.”

“Mmm can’t hear you… I’m falling asleep,” Tadashi mumbled, rolling over to do just that.

Tsukishima sighed, and for a wonderful second Tadashi thought he was going to let him fall asleep. He snuggled into his pillow, completely ready to pretend like this day wasn’t going to happen.

He hissed as Tsukishima ruined his dreams by poking him in the side, and pressing right into a bruise. He arched away and shot a glare behind him at Tsukishima. Tsukishima squinted at him, and poked into the bruise again. Tadashi sucked a breath in through his teeth and rolled away to escape.

“Ow! Stop doing that,” Tadashi glared harder at him from where he had rolled to, “I can’t believe you actually made me leave the futon. That’s so mean. You’re so mean.” Tsukishima leaned over and poked the bruise again and Tadashi yelped, “Stop! Why would you keep doing it!?”

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked, trying to poke at Tadashi again as Tadashi slapped away his hand.

“What?”

“Why does it hurt?” Tsukishima asked again, still trying to poke at him.

“I’m sorry Mr. It’s-Just-Volleyball, but some of us mortals get hurt when repeatedly hit by volleyballs moving at high speeds,” Tadashi slapped at his hand again, “So! Stop! Poking!”

“Okay but how did you hit your _back_?” Tsukishima asked, finally putting his hand down as Tadashi protectively curled his blanket around himself. “Not even Hinata messes up that bad.”

Tadashi aimed a kick at him, “Leave Hinata alone.”

Tsukshima kicked back, “No. Why did you get so many bruises?”

Tadashi opened his mouth to deflect the question, when Kageyama walked into the room and Tadashi latched on to the distraction.

“Kageyama you still owe me!” Tadashi called, throwing his pillow at the setter.

Kageyama caught the pillow and sighed, but nodded. Then he threw the pillow back at Tadashi who squeaked and rolled again to try and avoid it. Bullies. Everyone on this team was a bully. He peaked up from his blanket as Kageyama walked away, sticking his tongue out after the setter.

He tried to shift, then _hmphed_ in resignation.

“Tsukki.”

Tsukishima sighed, “Yes?”

Tadashi gave him a very serious look, “I think I am trapped inside my blankets.”

“Serves you right, that’s what you get for kicking me.” Tsukishima snorted.

“Looks like I just won’t get up ever then.” Tadashi replied, “If you won’t help me up I just won’t leave my blankets ever again.” He rolled again, doing his best to ignore the way it tangled him further into the blankets.

Tsukishima released a long sigh, one that Tadashi was _sure_ he was faking for drama, “Fine,” He agreed, sitting up and getting out of bed.

Tadashi reached up towards Tsukishima, letting himself get pulled up while Tsukishima grumbled about the weight. Before Tadashi could make a retort about that, he tensed in pain again as he finally sat up.

He clutched his head as the headache from yesterday came back full force. He hissed a breath out through his teeth because _Ow_. Everyday. Hinata used to do this everyday with Kageyama. How.

“I hate Kageyama,” Tadashi ground out, “I can’t believe Hinata used to do that all the time.”

“What?” Tsukishima asked, looking more concerned now, “What did he do? What’s wrong?”

Before Tadashi could answer Tanaka popped into the conversation, “Yeah, what’s up? What did Kageyama do?” Tanaka leaned in, “Did you get in a fight?”

Tadashi scowled up at him, “No we didn’t. He just…” He needed a lie, something to say, “Worked with me a little too late yesterday,” Tadashi grit out, shooting a strained smile, “I’m just tired.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Tanaka’s eyes narrowed, but it looked like he was dropping it too. Tadashi briefly thanked whatever higher power out there was making Tanaka hold back. Honestly speaking, it was probably Ennoshita, but Tadashi was taking what he could get.

“How long do we have before breakfast?” He asked, trying to ignore the headache.

“15 minutes,” Tsukishima answered, brows now furrowed at how tense Tadashi was. “But if you’re not feeling okay then-”

“No! No it’s fine! I’m fine!” Tadashi interrupted, trying to get them to move on so Tanaka would leave him alone. “I just might be a little out of it...”

Tsukishima shot him another look, but at this point Tadashi was too caught up in his headache to care. How did Hinata fight Kageyama so often and still find it in himself to bike over a mountain every day?

“Hinata deserves a raise,” Tadashi sighed, before getting off the ground and beginning to get ready for the day.

The rest of the morning was a blur. Tsukishima still seemed concerned about the headache and was nicer than usual through the morning. It had been nice but Tadashi couldn’t even bask in the attention because he just wanted today to be _over_. He brushed his teeth and changed, made it through breakfast and nodded his way through whatever mini speech Ennoshita gave. It was possible he told Hinata he’s very strong and gave him a hug during stretches, it’s hard to say.

At some point he managed to actually wake up a bit, and tell Kageyama to meet him for lunch. What they would do at lunch, was a mystery, but it was happening, and Tadashi is sure they’ll figure it out from there. He laughed at the thought, _yeah right_.

Tadashi yawned as he walked over to Kageyama. Practice was already brutal enough, without having to suffer Kageyama related consequences. It definitely didn’t help that they had spent the first half of practice focusing on receives. He could already feel the new bruises forming.

_I should get Hinata a gift basket, he deserves it._

“Today is your fault,” Tadashi sighed as he sat down next to Kageyama.

Kageyama ignored him, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of his milk.

“I mean it,” Tadashi continued, taking the opportunity to lean as much of his weight onto Kageyama as possible, “What kind of person slams a head into a gym floor for a phone? Pay my medical bills.”

Kageyama sighed, “I said I was sorry-”

“And I’m very proud of you for that,”

Kageyama smacked him lightly, “I _said_ that I was sorry and that it was an accident but. You know what you did.”

Tadashi snorted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve been unjustly attacked in my own gym.”

“Every word that just left your mouth was wrong, and a lie,” Kageyama responded, but still handed Tadashi a carton of milk.

“Is this for me?” Tadashi asked, excited at the prospect of getting a gift, “I can’t believe you’re actually giving up a carton!” He glanced at Kageyama, “Is it really for me?”

“Yeah, I got myself an extra, so it's fine.”

Tadashi smiled at his little carton of milk, that was nice, this was nice!

“Okay,” Yamaguchi started, poking his straw into the milk, “Now we need to figure this out.”

“I’m still not sure I want this to be a ‘we’ thing,” Kageyama responded, sipping his milk.

“Sucks, because you’re in this for as long as I am,” Tadashi responded, mimicking Kageyama’s pose and expression behind him.

Kageyama sighed, but didn’t keep fighting it, “Did you manage to avoid talking to Tsukishima about it?” He asked.

Tadashi blinked, breaking his Kageyama impression, “What?”

Kageyama looked at him, “How did you avoid talking to Tsukishima about spitting water all over him yesterday?”

Tadashi stared back at him.

“Um, are you okay?”

Then it all came rushing back to him and Tadashi barely managed to avoid dropping his milk as he relived everything that happened yesterday.

“No, oh my god, I forgot about that.” Tadashi breathed out, pushing his hands over his eyes as the images from yesterday played through his mind again. “How could you remind me about that? I can’t believe you would remind me-”

“Did Tsukishima not bring it up?” Kageyama interrupted incredulously, “Wasn’t that what you were avoiding yesterday?”

“No! He’s been all- all” He let out a breath, “He’s been all weird and concerned because of my headache and stuff.” He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the sky, was it too late to ask the sky to swallow him?

“Oh, then I think I’ve already done my part in this.” Kageyama chimed, and Tadashi sent him an unamused look, “If it weren’t for that headache Tsukishima would have definitely asked you about it earlier today, and then you’d be having this breakdown with him instead of me.” Tadashi sent him another look, “I’m just saying… who gave you that headache…”

“Wha-” Tadashi got up, ready to argue before seeing the quirk of Kageyama’s lips, “That was a joke, wasn’t it! You’re joking about this!”

Kageyama shrugged, taking another sip of his milk to hide his smile.

“This is serious!” Tadashi insisted.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t think it is! You just lied!”

“Nah.”

“You di-”

“Um!” A voice interrupted, and they both looked over to see Yachi standing next to them.

“Hi Yachi,” Kageyama said, and Yachi waved at him quickly before turning back to Tadashi.

“Tsukishima is, um, looking for you?” She started, “I think he’s still kind of worried about your headache? And you did kind of speed out of the cafeteria just then…”

“Oh, well-” Tadashi tried, but Yachi kept going.

“Not in a bad way! I mean! You were obviously just trying to meet up with Kageyama! Hi Kageyama!” She waved at him again and he nodded back, “So, I’ll just tell him you’re here! And uh-”

“Wait!” Tadashi interrupted because he did _not_ want Tsukishima coming right now, “You… you don’t have to tell him I’m here?” Yachi’s eyes widened, “Not! Not, because we’re fighting or I’m mad at him, but um.” He glanced at Kageyama, Kageyama ignored him, “Kageyama and I need to talk about something!” He elbowed Kageyama, “Right?”

“Sure,” Kageyama agreed, not even trying to make it believable, Tadashi glared at him.

“And Tsukishima can’t be there…?” Yachi asked, confused, “Oh! Is it a surprise?” She gasped. “Is his birthday coming up? Are you planning a surprise party? Did I forget about it? Oh god I’m a horrible friend aren’t I?”

“No! No, you’re fine Yachi!” Tadashi reassured her, “It’s not that, you’re fine. But it uh, it is something I would prefer Tsukishima not know right now?”

“Oh! Well, that’s good,” Yachi sat down next to him, eyes wide and interested, “Why can’t he know then? Are you planning something for him? Is it a secret?”

“Maybe it’s a secret surprise,” Kageyama offered.

“Is it?” Yachi gasped.

“Aren’t all surprises secret?” Tadashi replied.

“Oh that’s true…” Yachi admitted, “But it is a surprise then?”

“Ah, well…” Tadashi could feel the blush coming on, this was bad, “It’s- um…”

“Wait!” Yachi interrupted again, and Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief, “That is super nosy of me to ask isn’t it? Oh no I’m so sorry!” Yachi apologized, looking two seconds away from getting on the ground and bowing.

“No! No it’s fine Yachi!” Tadashi quickly reassured her, grabbing her wrist before she could move, “It’s just uhhh, a little personal? I guess…” He looked to Kageyama for help.

Kageyama looked away. Tadashi kicked him.

“Oh!” Yachi nodded in understanding, “That makes sense! I get not wanting to talk about your feelings!”

“Feelings?” Tadashi asked, voice cracking because no. There was no way Yachi knew. “Who said anything about feelings?”

“Well,” Yachi eyed him, “I mean you said personal, and you have that thing with-”

“Yachi I really don’t think you should-” Kageyama interrupted, doing his best to stop her.

“Tsukishima,” Yachi unfortunately continued, “and I know you guys haven’t said anything. But if you did I know everyone would be really- Wait,” Yachi finally stopped as Kageyama’s words sunk in.

But it was too late, Kageyama just sighed as Yachi shot him a confused look and Tadashi let himself lie out on the grass. This was it. He had to leave the country and never come back. It would be very sad, but it looked like Tadashi was out of options. Too many people knew about his gross, mushy feelings for his amazing, horrible best friend.

He stared at his milk carton, now sitting abandoned on the grass. _We had a good run,_ he thought at it, _But it looks like this is it_.

“Oh was that not it? Did Kageyama not know?” Yachi continued, and Tadashi really should answer her, or at least try and explain something, but he thought he deserved a moment to grieve the previous bliss his ignorance granted him.

It looked like Kageyama was finally pulling his weight, because Tadashi can hear him explaining something to Yachi. He’s pretty sure not all of it is right, but he’ll take what he can get.

“Wait- are they not?”

“No.” Kageyama said quickly, and Tadashi went back to tuning them out, what to do now?

He could probably live with Yachi knowing, thinking about it. He had been considering telling her anyway, if just for someone to talk to about it. Yachi was a little overexcited at times, but Tadashi isn’t too worried about her keeping a secret. Especially considering she thought he was eventually going to tell the _team_ about it. Why would he even tell the team about it?

“Don’t tell him that,” Kageyama finished, still talking to Yachi as Tadashi sits up.

“Hm? Don’t tell me what?” Tadashi asked, and both of them shot him a panicked look before Tadashi decided to ignore it “Nevermind actually, uh Yachi, can I ask what you meant earlier? About me and Tsukishima..?”

Yachi bowed before Tadashi could stop her, “I’m sorry! I shouldn't have assumed! It’s just you guys are so close, and spend so much time together, and then I heard Kageyama and Hinata talking that one time-”

“You what!?” Tadashi squeaked, and Kageyama groaned.

“I-” She glanced at Kageyama, “I heard Kageyama talking to Hinata about you and Tsukishima?”

Tadashi wondered if he could get Kageyama to do something for putting him through this. Milk cartons weren’t going to cut it anymore.

“Do you see! Why you shouldn’t talk about other people’s personal business!” Tadashi prodded him, shooting Kageyama a withering look, “Do you!”

“How was I supposed to know anyone else was around! And it was forever ago!” Kageyama complained back.

“Oh! I was the only other person there!” Yachi added, “I’m sure of it! It was really late and I was only there to make sure they locked up on time! They weren’t even speaking that loudly.”

“See?” Kageyama poked him back, “I was careful!”

“Gossiping is still bad, Kageyama,” Yachi reminded him, and Tadashi stuck his tongue out at him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but dropped it.

“Still, Yachi if you uh… know that-”

“That you like Tsukishima?”

Tadashi sighed, “Yeah if you know that, then can you see why I wouldn’t want him here?”

“Of course! Don’t worry about it! I’ll go tell him you’re fine and just hanging out with Kageyama and we can-”

“YACHI!” A voice called out, causing all of them to jump, “There you are! We were looking for you!”

Tadashi looked over to where the voice was and let his head fall as he saw Tsukishima and Hinata walk around the corner. This really wasn’t his week, was it?

“Oh!” Yachi yelped, and Tadashi can tell she’s panicking, “Um! Hiiii Hinata….”

“Hi! Are we all going to sit together then?” Hinata called back, he and Tsukishima slowly growing nearer and Tadashi could hear the jaws theme as Tsukishima met his gaze from the sidewalk.

It was already bad enough with Kageyama and now Yachi knowing about his crush, and then Kageyama just _had_ to remind him about yesterday. Every part of Tadashi wanted to avoid sitting next to Tsukishima for the entirety of lunch. Could he run? Was that an option?

“No!” Yachi yelled back, and they all looked at her. “No, we’re not sitting together! Um…” She glanced around, “We’re sitting over here!,” And then she got up and ran maybe 30 feet away from him and Kageyama. “Don’t go sit down with them!”

They all stared at her, and while it wasn't the… best idea, Tadashi can appreciate her attempt. Still, Hinata’s face had fallen in confusion, glancing at Tadashi and Kageyama as he slowly started to walk towards Yachi. Yachi had already sat down, waving the both of them over a bit frantically.

Tsukishima didn’t even hide the fact he was staring at him, and Tadashi could feel himself wilt under his gaze. Tsukshima spent the whole walk staring, and even after he had sat down next to Yachi, in perfect view of he and Kageyama, he continued to look at Tadashi.

Tadashi knew what that meant, knew that Tsukishima was asking _why_ , wondering what was happening, and worst of all, meant that Tadashi’s time to avoid talking about anything was running out.

Tadashi finally let himself break his gaze, and took a sip of his milk. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were 3!!! im super excited to add yachi bc i love her so much and if i had gone one more chapter without a girl I would have passed away from too many boys! I cant do it!  
> Yachi absolutely thought they were dating and were just being like.. private about it.. she was like 'wow tadashi is really an icon of our time, already dating and so comfortable with himself!' im sorry queen..  
> Breaking my usual notes form here to remind you that while I found that one comment i mentioned Very Funny and loved it with my entire heart I prefer ones that dont ask for updates !! remember kids. the first rule of comedy is don't take anyone elses joke.. and this one has been used and made me laugh  
> That being said !! i love comments on this fic and they're what keep it going (putting notes in your bookmarks counts.. i love seeing notes in the bookmarks.. that gives me life) I try not to reply to them until I have a new chapter up but!! please know I see all of them and they keep this fic going!! Hope you all have a nice day/night!!


End file.
